Altercation altérante
by Noveski
Summary: Une altercation entre Severus et Hermione en plein cours de potion a de quoi amener des surprises. Comment vont-ils faire face à ce changement des plus troublants? Attention: Ce n'est pas un Sev/Hermione mais ils partageront la même galère ensemble


La salle de classe était emplie des effluves des chaudrons bouillonnant sur le feu, dégageant des fumées de teintes foncées et claires. Derrière cet écran de fumée, se tenait le terrible et si craint professeur des potions : Severus Snape.

Il affichait cet éternel air contrarié, ne supportant décidément plus le niveau médiocre de ses « _élèves_ ». Il estimait plutôt avoir une bande de babouins en face de lui. Et encore, il avait l'impression d'insulter ces pauvres primates. Il retint un énième soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière. Il ne supportait pas que de fines mèches viennent lui cacher la vue ou lui chatouiller vicieusement le nez.

Son regard perçant observa minutieusement chaque adolescent en pleine réflexion. Il constatait déjà que Londubat avait oublié les pattes de rat, au vue de l'énorme bulle bleuâtre qui se formait dans sa potion. Celui-ci écarquillait les yeux et cherchait inconsciemment du regard, une échappatoire au désastre imminent. Severus lança un regard sévère au jeune sang pur qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Cela devait bien finir par arriver.

Il finit son observation par l'élève qui lui sortait le plus par les yeux, et c'était peu dire. Elle avait des connaissances infinies, dû à son acharnement. Mais, elle était si studieuse et désireuse de partager son savoir, qu'elle en devenait juste insupportable. Comment pouvait-on se supporter avec un tel caractère ? Certes, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour juger sur ce point, mais cela restait une énigme. Énigme qu'il rejetait rapidement et qu'il remplaçait par un besoin maladif de l'embêter. Si il prenait plaisir à chercher le grand Harry Potter, ce n'était rien lorsque cela arrivait au tour de Granger.

Il se mit donc à l'attaque, se levant et tournant sadiquement autour de la potion de la jeune sorcière. Ses pas étaient lents et contrôlés. On entendait sa cape se soulever au gré de ses mouvements. Il se penchait parfois au-dessus du chaudron, avant de faire une expression hautaine envers la jeune femme et détourner le regard avec dégoût. Et pourtant, il devait avouer qu'à première vue, cette potion était parfaite. Tout comme la tête que faisait la Gryffondor en ce moment. Que Merlin lui pardonne ce sadisme déplacé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était plaisant de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il retint un sourire satisfait avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à riposter.

« – Professeur, avez-vous quelque chose à redire sur ma potion ?

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire cela ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dans votre potion qui mérite correction ? Accusa-t-il.

– Non je ne pense pas que…

– Vous avez donc la prétention de penser que votre potion est parfaite ? La coupa-t-il perfidement.

– Je n'ai pas dit cela, je… !

– Miss Granger, je sais que vous aimez exhiber votre savoir à autrui mais j'estime qu'il serait temps que vous appreniez à être modeste. Si vous savez bien-sûr, ce que cela signifie. Oh mais que suis-je bête, cela serait faire défaut à votre réputation, argumenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

L'adolescente affichait un visage rouge de colère. Elle était scandalisée par le comportement de son professeur qui ne se comportait pas mieux qu'un élève.

– Je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie et je n'étale pas mes connaissances. Je souhaite juste savoir si vous aviez des conseils ou des suggestions.

– Des conseils….souffla-t-il, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Je vous conseillerai de ne pas espérer une bonne note à votre examen et peut-être envisager de tout donner dans une autre matière. Peut-être que la divination vous correspondrez bien. C'est un domaine si méconnu, en besoin de chercheurs. Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez en découvrir les nombreuses facettes.

Severus manqua de rire devant la tête outrée que son élève exprimait. Il savait que la jeune fille détestait au plus haut point la divination. Sous-entendre qu'elle serait mieux faite pour ce domaine que pour les potions, relevait d'une insulte royale.

Encore un peu et elle craquerait.

– Votre silence en dit long sur votre consentement. Je vais de ce pas rédiger une lettre pour Mademoiselle Trelawney. Elle se fera un plaisir de vous prendre en cours particulier sous ma recommandation, déclara-t-il en partant en direction de son bureau.

Il fut soudainement stoppé. Il se retourna et constata la main de Hermione accrochée à sa robe de sorcier. Le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à la réveiller et lui faire prendre conscience de son geste déplacé.

– Comment osez-vous ?

– Je ne voulais pas Monsieur… ! Avoua-t-elle paniquée, sous les rires gras de certains Serpentards.

– N'allez-vous donc pas me lâcher ? s'énerva-t-il en souhaitant repousser la main impertinente.

– Je vous lâcherai lorsque vous oublierez l'idée de rédiger cette recommandation, lâcha-t-elle avec tout son courage. »

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. Venait-elle de le menacer… ?! Severus avait les yeux si écarquillés, qu'ils pourraient presque sortir de leurs orbites. Comment osait-elle ? A lui ? Cette petite insolente ! Même les plus téméraires des Gryffondors ne purent que prier pour son âme, et éprouver un respect sans nom. Le professeur tremblait presque sur place et dégageait une aura si sombre, qu'un ou deux élèves s'évanouirent. D'autres furent sur le point de faire dans leur pantalon. Devaient-ils aller prévenir le directeur et ainsi, éviter un meurtre ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, que Severus agrippa le poignet de la malheureuse, la faisant le lâcher et se mit à la pousser. Il était comme possédé par un démon. Harry tenta d'intervenir, mais de sa main libre, Snape le repoussa. Il le fit basculer contre son chaudron, qui se renversa sur le sol. Hermione fut bloquée contre le mur et en tentant de s'extraire de la poigne de son professeur, elle fit tomber elle-même un chaudron, qui se déversa à ses pieds.

Aveuglé par sa colère et transis de peur, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux potions se croiser. Ni qu'elles se mélangeaient et arrivaient jusqu'à leurs pieds. Ils sentirent tous deux des crépitements. Ce fut comme une claque pour le brun, qui prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il constata le fait suivant : la potion désastreuse de Londubat s'était mélangée à celle de Potter. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il perdit conscience aux côtés de l'adolescente, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

* * *

Elle battit des paupières avec paresse. Elle sentait ses yeux lourds. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude avec ses nombreuses nuits blanches à lire, mais cela semblait bien plus grave que d'ordinaire. Elle n'ouvrit pas complètement les yeux, prenant conscience qu'elle était à l'infirmerie par l'odeur qui l'entourait. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Elle était en cours de potion et… ah oui...elle avait tenu tête courageusement ou bêtement, selon le point de vue, à Snape. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire mais il était allé trop loin. Comment avait-il osé prétendre qu'elle serait disposée à faire des cours particuliers de divination. C'était tellement insultant !

Elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur sa directrice de maison qui la regardait sévèrement. Allait-elle être réprimandée pour son comportement ? Elle avait dépassé les bornes...mais lui aussi ! Il jouait tellement de son statut ! Elle n'en démordrait pas et dénoncerait son comportement honteux envers elle !

– Vous rendez-vous compte de la situation ? Attaqua Minerva.

– …

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Courageuse mais jusqu'à un certain point tout de même. Le manque d'adrénaline avait brisé son élan de bravoure inconscient.

– Cela ne peut plus durer. Qu'allons-nous devoir expliquer aux élèves suite à cette scène ?

– Je suis désolée.

Cette réponse sembla surprendre le professeur de métamorphose au plus haut point. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– Quel âge avez-vous pour faire cela ? Il serait temps que vous grandissiez et preniez en compte votre entourage, continua Minerva en reprenant un air sévère.

– Professeur je ne…

– Que dites-vous ? Vous avez vraiment dû vous taper la tête pour m'appeler ainsi.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle, perdue.

– Albus passera vous voir après s'être entretenu avec Miss Granger.

Que venait-elle de dire ?!

– Mais je suis là, s'indigna-t-elle par ces incohérences.

– Je sais que vous êtes là Severus, et c'est bien ça le problème. Vous ne devriez pas faire de scène vous entraînant à l'infirmerie !

Comment venait-elle de l'appeler ?! Elle blêmit fortement devant la directrice de maison, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir devant le comportement de son collègue. La chute avait eu raison de lui. Elle le vit se lever prestement, la poussant presque, pour se figer devant un miroir, avant de pousser un cri des plus féminins et s'évanouir. Cette scène restera assurément gravée dans la mémoire de Minerva, pour en être un vrai traumatisme. Elle venait de voir la terreur des cachots, crier comme une jeune pucelle devant un homme dévêtu, et s'évanouir sans raison.

Et si cela suffisait. Elle vit son élève préférée s'approcher du corps inanimé, s'y pencher dessus et le gifler. Ce geste la figea. Mais que faisait-elle ?!

– Miss Granger ! Je vous prierai de cesser cela ! Comment osez-vous ?!

– Rassurez-vous Min...Professeur, c'est seulement pour le faire reprendre conscience, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire qui lui semblait forcé.

– Quand bien même cela serait pour le réveiller, je vous prierai de laisser les personnes compétentes prendre en charge le cas du professeur Snape.

Elle constata avec surprise que l'adolescente se mit à soupirer. Que lui prenait-il donc ? Ils se comportaient si bizarrement. Elle fut sur le point de la réprimander, lorsqu'elle remarqua sa baguette pointée vers elle. Elle n'oserait pas… ! Et pourtant si.

– _Oubliette_ , souffla la Gryffondor à l'encontre de sa directrice. »

Celle-ci se reçut le sort et tomba au sol, inconsciente. Elle fut transportée magiquement dans un des lits et le corps de Severus fut emmené à travers les nombreux couloirs de l'école.

* * *

Sa tête était lourde et son corps engourdi. Elle ne se sentait décidément pas bien. Elle voulut se frotter les yeux, lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était tout simplement immobilisée. Ligotée était le mot le plus juste. Ligotée à une chaise dans ce qui lui semblait être des appartements privés. Comment en était-elle arrivée là déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait rêvé, plutôt cauchemardé, qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le corps de Snape et maintenant elle était là… En somme, elle n'était pas plus avancée sur la situation.

Un grattement de gorge attira son attention sur une forme dans la pénombre. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de retrouver une vue correcte, et elle découvrit avec effarement, qu'elle avait un double. Double qui la regardait avec dédain. Elle devait encore rêver. C'était la seule explication. Oui, elle allait refermer les yeux, et si elle y croyait assez fort, elle se réveillerait définitivement. Elle s'exécuta donc, les fermant avec conviction et fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort.

« – Cessez immédiatement de déformer mon visage par vos actions grotesques, somma son double, d'une voix sombre de menaces.

– J'arrêterai lorsque je serais enfin réveillée, argumenta-t-elle, sans cesser ce qu'elle faisait.

Deux mains lui prirent le visage, et elle sentit un regard intense la dévisager. Elle ouvrit curieusement un œil et constata de nouveau son propre visage la juger. C'était définitivement un cauchemar !

– Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps votre comportement immature. Vous allez immédiatement ouvrir les yeux et m'écouter.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterai mon double démoniaque, lança l'adolescente.

– Tout simplement parce que sans moi, vous ne risquez pas retrouver un jour votre corps, Miss Granger, énonça le double telle une évidence.

Son corps ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa son corps après que les mains aient décidés de lui lâcher le visage. Où étaient passés ses seins ? Depuis quand avait-elle une taille aussi large ? Et par Merlin, qu'était cette bosse entre ses jambes ?! Elle allait défaillir. Elle était encore dans ce corps infâme ! Constatant sa panique, son cauchemar prit la parole.

– Êtes-vous à présent disposée à m'écouter ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête silencieusement, les yeux encore exorbités.

– Pendant notre altercation ridicule, deux potions se sont mélangées à nos pieds. Heureusement que Pomfresh a eu l'ingénieuse idée d'en garder des échantillons. En résumé, l'absorption de cette potion nous a fait échanger nos corps.

– Échanger ? Cela veut dire que tu...vous êtes le professeur Snape ?

– Vous pensiez toujours que j'étais un double maléfique Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil de manière sarcastique.

Voir son propre visage afficher cette expression était bouleversant. D'autant plus en imaginant que cet ignoble personnage était dans son corps… Avait-il osé violer son intimité ?! L'idée la révolta au plus haut point.

– J'ose espérer que vous avez pris des dispositions pour ne pas vous rincer l'œil.

Un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle se voyait rire à gorge déployée.

– Rassurez-vous, votre corps de jeune fille en cours de développement ne m'attire en aucune façon. Je ne risque pas de prendre plaisir à vous observer.

Cette réplique blessa l'ego de la Gryffondor. Il venait tout de même de dire qu'elle n'était en rien attirante !

– Pourriez-vous, si vous avez fini de me dénigrer, me détacher s'il-vous-plaît.

D'un coup de baguette, la corde se détendit, la laissant ainsi se retirer de la chaise. Elle s'étira quelque peu, constatant avec surprise qu'elle était plus souple. Elle passa sa main sur le torse qu'elle frôla, se rendant compte de la présence d'abdominaux sculptés.

– Vous m'accusez de violer votre intimité, mais vous n'hésitez pas à faire des attouchements sur le mien, fit remarquer Severus, en prenant un air qui se voulait outré.

La jeune fille rougit sous la remarque.

– Pas du tout ! Je m'étirais suite à votre kidnapping ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

– Bien sûr. Retournons aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez devoir rejoindre Poppy afin de lui demander l'échantillon de la potion. Je pourrais ainsi déterminer le type de potion et fabriquer un antidote.

– Vous allez rapidement trouver un antidote, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne sais pas. Vu les exploits de monsieur Londubat, je n'ose imaginer les horreurs se trouvant dans sa potion. Sans parler de celle de monsieur Potter. Cela risque de prendre du temps pour déterminer ce qu'ils ont fait, avoua le professeur, en se mordant la lèvre d'agacement.

Avouer qu'ils allaient devoir rester ainsi peut-être pendant plusieurs jours, était assez désagréable. Le visage de Hermione se décomposa. Comment allaient-ils faire ?

– Nous devons prévenir Dumbledore ! Proposa Hermione, paniquée.

– Non malheureuse ! Si notre situation devait se faire savoir, qui sait les personnes qui tenteront d'en profiter. Des mangemorts jaloux de ma position pourraient vous enlever et garder mon corps en otage, si ce n'est pire. Nous devrons régler le problème seuls. Chacun devra assurer le rôle de l'autre, le temps que je trouve une solution.

– Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir enseigner et faire les cours ?

Son imagination lui joua des tours, et l'image qu'elle se fit suffit à la faire exploser de rire. Cela ne fut pas pour plaire à Severus ,qui se retint de lui lancer un sort. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abîmer son propre corps.

– Je vous préviens tout de suite. Ne pensez pas une seule seconde à profiter de votre statut pour…

– Vous voulez dire... faire comme vous ? Le coupa-t-elle vicieusement, un air de triomphe sur le visage.

– Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi Miss Granger, la prévint-il, quelque peu désarçonné en ayant vu son propre visage le jauger.

– Et que pensez-vous pouvoir faire pour m'arrêter ?

Elle se pensait toute puissante. Sans prévenir, il la bouscula, la plaquant contre un mur, baguette sous la gorge.

– Vous n'oseriez pas blesser votre propre corps.

– L'idée m'est certes désagréable mais vous laisser me rabaisser le serait d'autant plus. Et puis en y réfléchissant, j'y gagne beaucoup à rester dans ce corps. Je retrouve une jeunesse perdue.

Elle blêmit en s'en rendant compte.

– Alors si vous souhaitez récupérer votre corps, je vous conseille de descendre de votre piédestal et de me respecter comme il se doit, l'avisa-t-il en appuyant un peu plus le bout de la baguette contre sa gorge.

Il vit l'affirmation dans ses yeux et retira la menace.

– Vous vous trouvez dans vos nouveaux appartements. Je vous ai laissé une note avec tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je vous demanderai de faire de même pour moi, que cette expérience soit le moins désagréable possible.

Il lui désigna un bureau où tout se trouvait pour répondre à sa requête. Elle s'exécuta sérieusement et lui tendit le parchemin une fois celui-ci fini.

– Très bien, bonne soirée Miss Granger, conclut-il en partant sans un dernier regard pour la jeune fille. »

* * *

Severus se rendit dans la salle commune des lions et fut brûlé par tant de rouge autour de lui. Par Merlin, comment pouvaient-ils supporter cette couleur si vive ? Il se frotta les yeux, dégoûté. Il releva la tête et tomba sur une scène des plus ragoutante à ses yeux : Potter et Weasley fille, qui se roulaient une pelle des plus dévastatrice. Ils s'exhibaient sans honte, laissant voir des filets de bave couler jusqu'au menton. La vision lui donna littéralement envie de vomir. Il s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver un toilette disponible. Il tomba simplement sur une porte verrouillée.

« – Encore cinq minutes, lui informa une voix juste derrière.

– Laisse tomber Hermione. Elle se prépare pour son rendez-vous secret avec Nott. Elle n'en sortira pas avant au moins une heure, l'informa une autre jeune fille sur un des lits de la chambre.

Il posa ses mains plus fortement devant sa bouche. La nausée prenait de nouveau possession de lui. Imaginer une Gryffondor avec un respectueux Serpentard, roucoulant comme ce couple sans retenu lui donnait envie de vomir. Il devait résister ! Il prit une longue inspiration.

– Tu savais que Nott est un grand timide et que c'est elle qui va tout lui apprendre. Quel pauvre créature, ajouta sa colocataire d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante. »

L'idée que l'un de ses élèves préféré soit entre les mains d'une perfide Gryffondor l'acheva. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, ses mains recouvertes de bave et à sa plus grande honte, il déversa son dégoût à ses pieds, sous le cri féminin de sa voisine. Il était fini….

* * *

Hermione s'avachit dans le fauteuil en cuir, mettant les choses en place dans sa tête. Elle était bloquée dans le corps de son détesté professeur et cela, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle entendit la porte des appartements s'ouvrir. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Elle devait se rattraper, et faire en sorte qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce corps !

« – Professeur je… !

Elle se coupa nette en constatant que ce n'était pas la personne attendue mais le grand Lucius Malfoy. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, indécise. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire face à lui ?

– Que racontes-tu Severus ? Je sais que tu m'as en estime mais m'appeler Professeur. Je ne te savais pas si coquin, ronronna le sang pur.

Oui parfaitement ! Il ronronnait presque de sa voix mielleuse. Elle en fut figée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle le voyait s'approcher du bureau, un regard brûlant. Elle sentit progressivement les preuves d'une bouteille d'alcool descendue. Etait-il saoul ?! Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi.

– Sevy, souffla-t-il à présent collé à elle.

Que devait-elle faire ?! Il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de cette relation ! Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était...gay et en affaire avec Lucius Malfoy. Elle remarqua le blond se mettre à genou devant elle. Non elle ne pouvait pas ! Par Merlin, elle allait s'évanouir. Son visage était brûlant, de grosses gouttes de sueurs en ressortaient. La panique prenait possession d'elle. Elle mit les mains sur ses épaules, tentant de le repousser mais il était plus fort qu'elle, sûrement aidé par l'adrénaline de l'alcool. Sa tête s'approchait de plus en plus de ses cuisses. Elle n'était plus qu'à un centimètre. Elle devait rêver ! Elle allait se faire violer ! NONNNNNNNNNN ! Elle ferma les yeux, vaincue, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Mais rien ne vint.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata en effet que, le sang pur avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, et avait pris sa main, mimant un geste de caresse sur le haut de sa tête. C'était comme consoler un enfant.

– Sevy, Narcissa m'a encore crié dessus ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle m'aime. Heureusement que toi tu m'aimes. Mon meilleur ami, pleura le grand et honorable Lucius. »

Elle était complètement dépassée par ce qu'elle voyait. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce sorcier si vaniteux qu'elle avait croisé. Cela ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Elle caressa mécaniquement sa tête, priant pour qu'il se relève et la regarde de ce regard méprisable qui lui était propre. Mais non, rien de cela n'arriva. Elle fut coincée par un homme en larmes pendant plusieurs heures. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit, son lit occupé en partie par Malfoy, qui la prenait pour sa peluche. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son professeur subissait cela.

* * *

Une semaine était déjà passée, et Hermione trouvait le rôle de professeur assez sympathique. Jusqu'au moment bien sûr, où elle se devait de jouer le rôle de Snape et ainsi être un incorrigible Serpentard adulte. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir s'en prendre aux élèves. Mais ne pouvait décidément pas imaginer ce professeur autrement. Severus devait avouer qu'elle jouait parfaitement son rôle à sa grande surprise. C'était son premier cours en compagnie de la jeune fille et il osait espérer que ses menaces aient suffis à persuader Hermione de ne pas tenter l'irréversible.

La première heure se passa tranquillement. Mais il sentait le regard de la Gryffondor sur lui. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Qu'elle ose seulement essayer, pensa-t-il. Il la vit finalement partir à la charge, décidée. Il devait avouer que son corps en imposait vraiment. On se sentait comme écrasé par sa présence sombre.

« – Miss Granger, que pensez-vous être en train de faire ?

– Ma potion professeur, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– Je vous prierai de cesser ce ton avec moi. Il me semble que votre potion est un échec.

– Ma potion est parfaite professeur, affirma-t-il sans sourciller.

– J'ose affirmer pourtant, que vous avez ajouté l'œil de crapaud trop tôt.

– Mais je n'ai pas encore…., commença-t-il avant de la voir discrètement rajouter l'ingrédient dans son chaudron, provoquant le changement brutal de couleur.

– Je vous avais pourtant dis de faire attention.

– Vous venez de rajouter l'ingrédient sous mes yeux !

– Vous insinuez que je ruinerais la potion d'une élève ? Votre accusation infondée vous coûtera une heure de retenue après ce cours Miss Granger, l'informa-t-elle, vainqueur. »

Il prit son mal en patience et ne fit que hocher la tête. Il devait résister jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un antidote. Il n'était plus très loin du résultat. Il allait laisser cette petite impertinente profiter de son statut et ensuite, il la briserait de ses mains expertes ! Le reste du cours se passa sans problème et il resta sur place, attendant que les élèves vident la classe. La lourde porte se referma définitivement, les laissant seuls.

« – J'espère que vous avez pris votre pied, Miss…

Il ne put pas finir, qu'il la vit se jeter à ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux.

– Professeur, vous devez absolument trouver une solution. Je n'en peux plus ! Lucius va me tuer !

Il retint un rire. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il vivait au quotidien.

– Il me suit sans cesse. Je peux sentir son regard à travers les couloirs. Et si par malheur je retourne dans mes appartements, il m'y attend pour que je lui serve d'ours en peluche.

– Il est dans sa période dépression. Cela passera dans quelques jours.

– Quelques jours ?! Vous voyez cela ? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant, en désignant les énormes poches sous les yeux. Je n'ai pas décemment dormi depuis une semaine ! Reprit-elle, épuisée.

– Vous vous habituerez.

– Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'y habituer. Je ne veux plus vivre cela. Dites-moi s'il-vous-plaît que vous avez trouvé une solution !

Il se permit un sourire narquois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de la situation. Il avait presque touché au but. Un jour devrait suffire pour compléter l'antidote. Mais il aimait vraiment trop la voir souffrir. Il prit alors un air contrarié.

– Vous allez pourtant devoir supporter cela encore un moment. Je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir fini, l'informa-t-il en s'empêchant de s'effondrer de rire en constatant son visage décomposé à l'entente de cette réponse.

C'était juste trop tordant. Il savait pour l'avoir vécu, que c'était dur à vivre un Lucius dépressif.

– Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander, je vais me retirer, reprit-il en récupérant ses affaires. »

Il sortit de la classe, laissant derrière lui une Hermione au bord du précipice. Severus, satisfait, partit en direction de la grande salle et fut soudainement abordé.

« – Granger, où comptes-tu aller ?

Il tourna la tête et constata que c'était son filleul.

– En quoi cela te regarde Dr….Malfoy, se reprit-il à temps.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, l'acculant contre un mur. C'était une blague. Le maître de potion brandit le bras devant lui, tentant de créer un mur entre eux mais celui-ci fut vite brisé par la force du jeune homme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de force ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à se mettre au sport. Il ne fut donc qu'à quelques centimètres de Draco, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Non, il allait se réveiller. C'était la meilleure explication. Son filleul ne pouvait pas se coller à une Gryffondor et encore moins à la Miss-je-sais-tout. Il n'était pas aussi désespéré ! Une main fut posée sur sa joue, le crispant au possible. Severus ferma un instant les yeux et se mit à prier, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

– Depuis que tu es revenu de l'infirmerie, je te trouve changée Granger. Tu es… attirante. »

Oh par Serpentard ! Son filleul le trouvait attirant. Il pouvait à présent aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il repoussa la main de sur sa joue et se résolut à faire ce que tout homme ne pouvait concevoir de faire à un autre : il donna un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles, mettant à terre le jeune Malfoy, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il arrangea ses vêtements désordonnés, et partit sans un dernier regard pour l'adolescent qui souffrait. Il espérait que cela lui serve de leçon. Un Malfoy draguant une née-moldu. Le monde était vraiment devenu n'importe quoi.

* * *

Il était décidé à faire souffrir Hermione encore quelque jours en faisant durer le rendu de l'antidote. Mais il ressentait à présent le besoin pressant de retrouver son propre corps. Le jeune Malfoy était aussi persistant que son père, et n'avait pas perdu courage suite à cette souffrance innommable. Il le poursuivait sans cesse, ayant des petites attentions lui donnant la nausée ; des frôlements lui donnant la chaire de poule ; des surnoms lui donnant des boutons. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être poursuivi par son filleul. Il en faisait des cauchemars et avait l'impression de voir une paire d'yeux vicieux, l'observant perfidement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il n'en dormait plus et avait tant vomi, qu'il avait dû perdre plusieurs kilos. Voir Weasley et Potter s'inquiétant pour lui, ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire. Avoir un Potter qui lui portait son sac, ou un Weasley qui lui faisait ses tartines le matin avec un regard compatissant, le faisait de nouveau vomir.

Il marchait en direction de son cours de métamorphose, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Ce fut la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Il repoussa le jeune Malfoy et se mit à hurler comme un dément, s'agrippant les cheveux. Il avait perdu la tête. Il fut sauvé par Hermione, qui le souleva et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Ce fut pour lui une évidence : il devait retrouver son corps, maintenant !

« – Professeur, vous allez bien ?

– Vous osez me demander si je vais bien ? J'ai l'air de bien me porter ?!

– Non…, souffla-t-elle discrètement, impressionnée.

– Nous allons retrouver nos corps respectifs.

– Vraiment ?! Par Merlin, ce cauchemar va se terminer ! Se réjouit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il grogna, et évita de lui dire que le jeune Malfoy était bien pire que son père. Il ne devait pas l'encourager à garder son corps. Il sortit de sa poche deux fioles. Il lui en tendit une, pressé.

– Nous devons boire cette potion en même temps Miss Granger et cette situation deviendra un mauvais souvenir.

– Oui ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent et ressentirent les mêmes picotements. Leurs vues se brouillèrent et ils perdirent connaissance.

* * *

Sa tête était comme sur le point d'exploser. Il frotta son visage et se figea. Cette peau, ce nez, ces cheveux. C'était à lui ! Il ouvrit les yeux et se réjouit de constater qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Il vit devant lui la jeune fille reprendre également conscience.

« – Je vous demanderai à présent Miss Granger de déguerpir de mes appartements.

– Bien professeur ! »

Elle n'avait pas contesté, bien trop heureuse d'être de nouveau Hermione Granger. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil en cuir si confortable. Il soupira de bien-être jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une tête plonger dans son épaule, des cheveux venant lui chatouiller le nez. Ce n'était pas possible. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, une fois dans sa vie ?!

Ce fut sans convictions, qu'il caressa la tête de son ami, et qu'il se dit finalement que peut être, le jeune Malfoy n'était pas si dur à gérer.


End file.
